This application is based on application No. 11-328131 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus using a rewritable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A real-time image processing apparatus optimally processes image data read by a one-dimensional image sensor of a reader in real time, and sends the processed image data to an outputter. Here, a plurality of line memories (for example, FIFO memories) are used in an image processing circuit mainly using a spatial filter. The size, the number and the configuration of the line memories are univocally decided in accordance with a predetermined image processing condition, for example, the image quality, the output image size or the reading rate depending on the reading resolution of the image sensor, or the processing speed required in accordance with the printer system speed. Likewise, the configuration of circuits associated with the line memories and the image processing algorithm are univocally decided. Therefore, when the user changes the image processing condition such as the image quality, the output image size or the processing speed, since the configuration of the line memories for image processing and the image processing algorithm are always the same, there are cases where optimal image processing is not performed to degrade the image quality. Moreover, even when it is intended to output a high-quality image, since the configuration of the line memories for image processing and the image processing algorithm are always the same, the image quality cannot be improved to the desired level.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus in which the configurations of line memories and circuits associated therewith, and the image processing algorithm can be changed in accordance with the image processing condition.
An image processing apparatus according to a first aspect of the invention is provided with: an image processing circuit including a plurality of line memories, a first processing section performing a first image processing using a spatial filter and a second processing section performing a second image processing using a spatial filter, and consist of a device whose circuit configuration is rewritable; a memory for storing therein setting information for rewriting the configuration of the device; and a controller rewriting the configuration of the line memories and the configuration of the first and the second processing sections by use of the setting information stored in the memory based on an image processing condition.
An image processing apparatus according to a second aspect of the invention is provided with: an image processing circuit comprising a device whose circuit configuration is rewritable, and including a first processing section performing a first image processing and a second processing section performing a second image processing; a memory for storing therein setting information for rewriting the configuration of the device; setting means for selectively setting a first mode and a second mode; and a controller rewriting, by use of the setting information stored in the memory, the configuration of the first and the second processing sections so that the first and the second processing sections are configured so as to simultaneously operate in the first mode and to time-sharedly operate in the second mode.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate specific embodiments of the invention.